


Oct. 18th, “Secrets? I Love Secrets.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019You know those stories of couples having talked about proposing, and they both know they want that to happen, but they get so excited they end up planning a proposal without the other one knowing?That’s what we got here. They’re cute, a little bit dumb, and in love, folks.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Oct. 18th, “Secrets? I Love Secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> An extra bit of non canon stuff I wanted to note: Ack Ack lives!

“You can keep a secret, right Burgie?” 

Burgin bit back a laugh. “How old are we, Snafu?” 

“Yes or no, c’mon!” 

“Secrets?” he teased. “I love secrets. What’s the big secret?” 

“This,” Snafu had a simple gold band in his hand, clearly hand-engraved with his and Eugene’s initials, somewhat messily, likely painstakingly done with Snafu’s Kabar from the look of it. 

“You’re gonna…holy shit, Snaf. Congratulations!” 

“Shhh! He ain’t said yes yet,” Snafu shushed him, grinning.

“You know he’s gonna say yes though. All you two have talked about is gettin’ a place and bein’ together when we get home,” Burgin replied. It was damn adorable, is what it was, to everyone in K/3/5. The two lovebirds, taking any spare moment of brief respite to talk about all that they planned to do once they were back home in the States together. It was a little bright ray of hope amongst the dirt and death.

“When do you think I should ask? I was thinkin’ right after mess here, before we get movin’ again?” 

“Depends. You do it during dinner, everyone’s gonna be watching,” Burgin said. “You mind that?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Snafu replied. “Just can’t wait to ask him.” 

“Long as you don’t do it during a firefight or stretcher duty, I think any time is good.” 

“Thanks Burgie,” Snafu was…glowing was the only word for it, smiling so hard it surely would make his face hurt, so adorably excited. “I can count on you as best man, right?” 

He laughed. The thought of a wedding was nice, but so far away from their current reality. “I’ll even dress up for ya, Snaf.” 

Snafu practically bounced away, back towards the temporary mess tent and chow line, the ring safely back in his shirt pocket. 

“He’s going for chow now, right? Not comin’ back for a few moments?” Eugene popped up on his other side seemingly out of nowhere.

“Jesus fucking-yeah, Sledgehammer. If it ain’t a bullet then it’ll be you jumpin’ at me like a damn ghost taking me out. You need somethin’ too?” Burgin laughed. 

“Sorry. Just gotta tell someone about this, or I’m gonna lose it,” Eugene leaned close to him, and pulled a silver band from his shirt pocket. 

“Where the hell are you guy-I mean, where did you get that?” Burgin stared at the ring. He knew they could trade with the other soldiers for a whole variety things, but the chances of both of them getting a ring was pretty lucky, and surely…no…

“Been doin’ a lot of trading around for it. Taken way too long, but I got one! Think it’ll fit okay…can always get it resized at home though, can’t we?” Eugene replied. 

“Are you…you’re gonna propose to Snaf?” 

Eugene nodded. “Keep it quiet! It’s a secret for now. Gonna ask him after chow, or during maybe. Don’t think I can wait much longer.” 

And yes. They were really going to propose at the exact same time, and neither knew it. 

“Sure thing. But, say, Eugene-” 

“Sid…I don’t know what he’ll have going on when we get home, so would you mind terribly being my best man? Or a groomsman, at least?” Eugene asked softly as he placed the ring back in his pocket. 

“….ah. Yeah, of course,” he replied, as Eugene wrapped him a quick hug before dashing to the chow line, landing beside Snafu with a grin.

“They definitely belong together,” he sighed aloud before getting up to join the line himself. How on earth he could be a best man for both he didn’t know, but damned if he wouldn’t figure it out. 

He considered it as he picked at his food, watching Eugene and Snafu like a hawk, settled a little bit away from them. Now? What about now? Maybe after this bite of bread? 

Finally, ten minutes later, it happened. 

Snafu first, down on one knee in the mud, his hands visibly shaking as he held onto the gold ring.

Eugene broke out laughing, nearly dropping his bread to retrieve the silver ring from his pocket. He couldn’t hear exactly what the response was, but he didn’t need to. It was obvious.

“Hey!” he called over. “You both done saying yes, or what? I gotta know so I can start helping you plan for the wedding!” 

They motioned him over, grinning. 

“You knew!” Snafu laughed. “Why didn’t you tell one of us?” 

“Cause this was way better. Just as cute as I thought it’d be,” he replied. “Y’all still want me as best man?” 

Months later, at home, he was. Technically, he was only Snafu’s best man, but he’d worked so closely with Sid (Eugene’s best man) during the planning that the joke was now that they were damn near two halves of one person, liable to finish one another’s sentences and jokes. It made the stress of helping them plan easier, to have someone he could rely on like that. 

Ack Ack officiated, to make it as close to legal as they could get (though that hardly mattered to anyone there, attending the wedding in the backyard at Eugene’s parent’s house. It was official and legal to everyone there, and that was all that mattered in the moment.) 

And the rings, traded for so carefully and meticulously, miles away across an ocean, ended up fitting perfectly.


End file.
